Mind of stone yet heart of glass
by dragonsfire18
Summary: Inuyasha sits up in his tree watching his group sleep, what are they to him? His point of view on everyone. Takes place around halfway through the series, one-shot by dragon, rated for very mild language.


Mind of stone yet heart of glass

Disclaimer: I dont own it, therefore it is disclaimed from my power :(.

{A/N: Hi, its me dragon alone this time :(, everyone has things to do like get ready for HALOWEEEEEN tonight, I did my decorations this morning so im booored.  
Anyway, everyones coming over later for the party so its cool :), right now ima supposed to be doing my english revision... well this is writing so it counts ok _ .  
=Keo= and Chichi are gonna HATE me for this, THIS FIC CONTAINS NO HUMOR (El gasp :O X1million), I just feel like writing somthing SENSIBLE '_'... I know, scary right?  
Anyway, hopes ya will read, enjoy and comment, ohh and happy halloween _^} WARNING - most of story is in POV!

It was a warm summers night in fuedal japan for the inu gang, the whole group was asleep in the comfy sleeping bags kagome had brought back, well exept inuyasha of course who decided to still be stubborn and sleep in a tree and keep watch.

Inuyashas POV -

I dont get that wench, she naggs me and naggs me to sleep on the damn ground with them but its only safe for us when I keep watch, no one seems to get it. (*sigh),  
Its weird traveling with people both humans and demons who aint tryin to kill me, I mean after mother, the only peoson to talk civilisedly since then would be kikyo and kami knows she betray me good.

Reality -

"Inuyasha stop growling, your shakin the whole forest" shippo whined as he hopped onto the branch the hanyou was restiing on, "Shut it runt" he growled as he bopped the child on the head,  
"A goo ga bla bla brooo" shippo muttered randomly as he fell uncontious to the ground bellow.

Inuyasha POV -

Stupid runt. Anyway, back to my thoughts. All the people I travel with, protect and stuff, what are we, I mean we aint frieends are we? The monk cant consider me as a friend surely, come on, who ever heard of a monk and a half demon being friends, its probly an impossible mix right? The same with sango, i mean for one shes a demon slayer, demon, demon slayer, you do the math. What does that make us... probly like fighting partners, the both of them, but not friends surely?  
I guess we all treat each other kinda like friends, we all talk about stuff and help each other... not like I need any help, especialy from weak humans. It does kinda feel good though I guess to have people to trust and rely on, and I suppose company is better than being alone.

Reality -

"WAAAAH KAAAGGGOOOMMMEEE" shippo cryed as he awoke from his concusion, "Ohh shippo, did inuyasha hurt you again" kagome yawned as she sat up to blearly see the kitsune,  
shippo pouted and nodded pointing to his head lump. "inuyasha ..." the girl began, even though in their sleep, miroku and sango still covered their ears soo used to what was coming,  
the victime hanyou sighed and put his hands over his ears to stop them from being crused on impact. "... SIT BOY" she called as the half demon crashed to the ground, "Bitch"  
he grumbled as he hopped back to his branch.

Inuyasha POV -

Grrr, I really hate that fox kitsune. Im deffinately NOT friends with him, if I had the chance I would strap him to sesshomarous tail (*snickers at the thought),  
He may put up with that human whelp but I bet he couldnt deal with the fox runt. I guess hes not so bad all the time though, shippo not sesshomarou... sesshomarous bad all the damn time -_-. Nah, the fox kid has his moments I suppose, I still aint his friend though, danm pest kills my brain with all the sits he gets kagome to inflict on me,  
I always get revenge though :D.

Reality -  
"Hey shippo, want me to tell ya where brats come from?" inuyasha asked the kitsune with an evil smile, "Ok whered they come from?" shippo asked as he climbed up and hopped onto the hal demons sholder, inuyasha began whispering in his ear. ~Five moments latter~. "WAAAAAAAHHHHH EWWWWWWWW KAAAAGGGOOOMMMEEEEE INUYASHA SAID BABYS COME FROM..."  
shippo began shouting before whispering the information into the startaled awake girl. Kagome grew a horrified look on her face, "EEEW TOO MUCH INFOMATION,  
TOO MUCH INFORMATION, INUYASHA SIT". The hanyou crashed to the ground with a thud, then began to growl before hopping back to his lookout perch.

Inuyasha POV -

That bitch, she's always sittin me for no good reason. Why do I even put up with her? ... I guess she is nice most of the time though... and shes sorta pritty,  
(*Goes red), uhh but only for a stupid human wench. She does bring me nice food from her time, she stays with me when im injured till I get better and she never makes funna me on the new moon like the others. Is kagome my friend? well I know shes good to me and treats me like a friend but I kinda feel like its different with her.  
Mabey like a really good friend... no it feels like more. I dunno.

Reality -

"Hey inuyasha?" kagome called softly from bellow the tree, "I thought you were asleep" inuyasha mumbled as he hopped down, she was sitting with her back againced the tree string up into the beautiful stary night, the half demon plopped down next to her. "Its so nice to just relax and watch the stars, will you sit with me a while?" she asked sweetly without looking away from the sky. "Uhh sure I guess" he replyed nervously as her head leaned on his sholder. They sat in silence for a while untill inuyasha decided to voice his question. "Hey kagome, what are we?" he asked not looking at her, the girl lifted her head to look at him, "What do you mean?, Im a human, your a half demon, shippos a full demon, sango and miroku are..." she began to explain scepticl before she was interupted. "Thats not what I ment we...kagome,  
I ment what is our group, We aint like friends but we are like better than just a group of aquanted people, what are we?" he asked turning to face the girl.  
Kagome sat in thoght for a while before answering, "Ya know inuyasha, we arent friends..." she whispered with a smile, his ears drooped in slight rejection as he turned his gaze elsewhere, "Inuyasha, we arent friends because we're family, we might not be phisicly related by sharing the same blood but we see eachother as family,  
we love eachother and nothing less" she smiled as he looked back into her eyes. "y you l love me?" he asked nervously, kagome went a new shade of red, "Yeah but I also love sango, miroku and shippo, we are family, one big happy family" she quickly and nervously laughed. The two sat in silence just enjoying eachothers company for a while,  
just as the sun began to rise early that morning inuyasha looked down at the girl asleep in his arms, "Thank you kagome" he whispered softly as not to wake her,  
"Thank you". 


End file.
